WatermelonA Shell With Denial and Sweet Love
by madely
Summary: Sonny and Chad older, more mature, and the best of friends. Their denial is known among everyone including themselves but how will fate handle them isn't a choice they can make.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sonny Munroe has worked at So Random for four years. Over these four years, So Random has become an actual T.V. show with normal everyday characters. Once a month they will do their funniest sketch, The Check It Out Girls. Other than that, So Random has steady and daily characters.

Mackenzie Falls has kept their normal plots, although they have added more interesting twists. Both shows audiences are young adults and have more mature jokes and stories. Everyone on both shows have matured, Sonny Munroe being twenty, Chad being twenty-two, Nico being twenty-one, Tawni being twenty, Grady being twenty, and Zora being fourteen.

The rivalry has continued, although they have accepted Sonny and Chad's friendship. Nico dated Portlyn for two and a half years, then Portlyn dumped him, leaving him heart broken. The whole Mackenzie Falls cast, excluding Chad and Chasity took her side.

Now, as too Sonny and Chad, their liking of each other has grown tremendously. Neither of them will admit their feelings. They have become close friends, when Chad is with Sonny he acts nice and loses the ego. They hang out with each other a lot, normally at the studio or at the park that was built behind the studio years ago.

Sonny was at a party tonight, as being begged by Tawni to come with her. Tawni had immediately gone over to a circle of girls, which Sonny tried to follow but got caught up with the dance floor. She really wasn't one to enjoy these types of parties, skimpy dresses, drinking, and most of all gossip. She wandered upstairs seeking some peace and actual light. It was dark as night down stairs. She walked over to the banister railing, a chandelier hanging near it which was dimly lit. She pulled out her phone and tried to read the small print on the screen. She had a text from Chastity saying she couldn't come to the party, which left Sonny clueless as for what to do. Tawni had driven her here, so she had to wait until she was done with the party. She all of a sudden heard some one shouting thank you's, as her heart skipped, and she saw down at the front door Chad Dylan Cooper waving to the paparazzi outside. He looked up and waved at her as she waved back, smiling. He walked away and she continued watching as people walked in and out bored out of her mind.

About an hour later, she was walking around the upstairs, exploring the home of who ever was throwing the party, when she heard gruff footsteps behind her. She gently turned and saw a very handsome looking guy, about six inches taller then her, disheveled brown hair and tan skin. He walked up to her. She could smell the liquor in his breath and could tell she should be leaving. She turned around to leave but then he grabbed her arm.

Chad walked in through the doors, waving to the eager paparazzi outside. He looked around, and then saw Sonny standing by the railing above him. He waved as he looked at how beautiful she was, her black dress, black converse, and curled bouncy brown hair. He pulled his coat off and hung it on a hook. He saw a group of people talking so he walked up them and started in on the conversation. About an hour later, the DJ started playing slower music, letting couples slow dance on the dance floor. He walked around trying find Sonny to see if she wanted to dance but couldn't find her. He wandered upstairs, looking around.

"No, please," He heard a whimpered voice. It was soft and quiet. He quickly followed the voice, realizing it was Sonny's voice. Her pleading was getting louder. Finally he found the door where it was coming from. He pulled at the handle but it was locked.

Character point of view.

I heard her voice coming from behind a locked door. She was begging who ever the dumb ass was to stop but she just sounded more scared every time she said anything. I raised my leg and kicked the door with all my strength and it fell over. Maybe my working out has helped me. I ran in and saw Sonny, pinned against a wall with some asshole trying to kiss her. He held her hands against her hips and was running his lips down her neck. Sonny was trying to fight him off but wasn't big or strong enough. I ran up to him and punched him in the face. He staggered over looking shocked then ran at me full blow. Sonny looked relieved and was trembling. I dodged out off the way as he ran head into the wall. I could tell he was excessively drunk. Sonny ran up to me, wrapping her arms around me neck and hugged me tightly. She was crying hard and trembling and I hugged her back, feeling bad for her.

"Sshh, its gonna be okay," I said softly in her ear. I kept repeating that as she nodded in reply. We walked out leaving the drunkard in the room, knocked out. I walked her down the stairs, my arm around her waist and holding her steady as she hid her face on my shoulder. I walked her to the door and grabbed my coat.

"Did you bring a coat?" I asked her softly. She shook her head no and I draped mine over her shoulders. It was pouring outside and it was getting cold. The paparazzi went crazy as I walked out with her, shouting questions. I ignored them all and pulled Sonny into my car. I sat her down on the seat across from me and buckled her up. She kept her eyes shut. I walked to my side of the car and pulled myself in.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand gently on her knee.

"God, no. Thank you, thank you..." She started mumbling. I started driving to my house. I rubbed circles on her knee with my thumb until I heard soft snoring. I chuckled and continued. Her phone started buzzing as I pulled into the driveway. I picked it up and answered.

"Tawni, what do you need?" I said impatiently as I pulled into the garage.

"Chad? Why are you answering?" She asked.

"Long story, what do you need?" I asked turning off the car.

"I can't take Sonny back to the studio, I am going with a new guy David for a date," She said and hung up. I walked over to Sonny's door and pulled her out, carrying her into my house and laying her on the couch. I pulled a blanket over her and went into the kitchen. I made some hot chocolate for her and I then sat down on the couch, putting the cups of cocoa on the table next to me. I laid her head on my lap.

"Sonny, Sonny," I said gently shaking her. She stirred a bit then shot up.

"Where am I? Gosh where am I?" She shouted.

"Hey, hey you are fine, you're at my house," I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"Oh okay," She said relaxing a bit next to me. I handed her a cup of hot cocoa and grabbed another blanket for myself.

"Thanks," She said looking at me thoughtfully.

"You're welcome. What happened to you though?" I asked gently, hoping not to pry.

"I was wandering around, because Tawni had begged me to go, so I gave in. She went off to some group of people and I got lost. So I was wandering upstairs for a bit, when some guy came up to me. He walked up to me and I could smell the liquor in his breath. I tried to walk away quickly but he caught my arm. I spun around and tried to loosen his grip on my arm. He tightened it and pulled me into the nearest room before I could scream. His hand ushered over my mouth, as I tried to bite it away. He shut the door quickly and locked it. I tried to kick him anywhere I could but he pinned me against a hard wall, putting both of my hands on my hips and running his up and down my body. I tried to push him back, to get him off of me but he would budge. He muttered something about my body and how he saw me standing near that railing. Then he kissed my mouth, making it so I couldn't breath. I tried to keep my lips shut but he shoved his mouth on mine. I muttered help and stop and please but every time I did he just got more aggressive and pushy. I prayed some one would find me and thank god you came, I was so scared he was going to go further," She said almost to tears again.

"I am so so, so, so, so sorry Sonny, it's okay, it's all over alright?" I said wrapping her in a hug and pulling a blanket up to her shoulders too keep her warm. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees that was strapless. She had to be freezing, partially because we were both soaked. She nodded and said thank you one more time. She pulled back to sip her hot cocoa. I nodded then pulled her up.

"Come on," I said leading her to my sister's old room.

"This was my sister's but she moved out," I said. I walked into her closet to see what was till there. "You can wear something different if you want," I said.

"Are you saying I can spend the night?" She said her voice rising.

"Sure," I said.

"Thanks," She said walking into the closet. I left her to choose out something to wear as I went into my room. A little while later I heard her calling my name.

"In here," I yelled. She walked through the door, and stood looking shocked. She was wearing some old sweat pants and a baggy shirt that fit her well.

"Wow, this is your room?" She asked sitting on my bed. She stood back up and jumped onto my bed landing on her back.

"Holy crap this thing is comfortable!" She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah," I said turning off the radio. She looked up at me and smiled a shy smile. I blushed a bit, and yes, Chad Dylan Cooper does blush but only for Sonny Munroe. She started to laugh softly and I looked at her peculiarly.

"What?" I said sitting down next to her.

"Oh nothing," She said still smiling a little.

"Okay then," I said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said. That night we argued over what movies to watch, what we should eat and what we should drink. Finally we settled down and watched a comedy, eating popcorn and pop tarts, both requested by Sonny, and drinking root beer.

Sonny point of view.

Chad had tried his best to calm me down after almost being raped, which he had done an okay job. I was glad to accept the offer to stay the night, I felt a lot safer with some one else and especially him since my mom was gone out of town for some meetings. I couldn't find my phone though. I wondered where I put it. Me and Chad watched an old comedy that night and I remember falling asleep around midnight with him by my shoulder.

**Hey everyone did you like it???????? Should I continue??**


End file.
